I Could Just Eat You Up
by XamierTheNobody
Summary: Seymour spots Tidus at Luca in the crowd gathering around him as he gets off the boat, he decides then that he would have the blond in his bed no matter what! What will Tidus do when he finds himself at the mercy of Seymour? Will he resist? Of course he will! But will the rest of his group fall for Seymour's tricks? Tidus/Seymour


**[A/N] In this ficlet Seymour didn't have to go to the Blitzball tournament and neither did Tidus. It makes things more convenient. This is a PWP.**

**This is Seymour/Tidus which means YAOI! M/M don't like it? Go find another story then. I tweaked the first encounter a bit to fit the stories needs.** **This pairing seriously needs more stories.**

'_**Blah blah blah'**_** for thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X and never will**

**I could just eat you up**

Seymour gracefully strolled down the dock's plank and into the port; he disdainfully eyed the crowd that had gathered.

His eyes passed over a meek brunette dressed in a summoner's garb standing in the back _'A summoner…this should be interesting' _the half-guado thought to himself. By the looks of the girl she must be the Summoner Yuna everyone had been gossiping about. She looked gullible and weak, the perfect person to manipulate.

He glanced at her companions _'Hmm…what an interesting group'_ he mused _'Two from Besaid, a Ronso, and…what's this?'_ He gazed hungrily at the blond teen with his arms crossed in a defiant manner_'Oh…it seems they brought a little 'treat' for me. How considerate of them. Ah yes he'll do nicely. '_

He locked eyes with the blond for but a moment, and smirked at his baffled expression before kneeling towards the boat and doing the necessary Yevon prayer.

As Maester Mika approached him Seymour paid no attention, Oh no, his thoughts were on the blond he would surely have in his bed before nightfall. As a Maester he was entitled to relax and bed whomever he wished at certain times. For who would be foolish enough to deny a Maester?

"Rise Maester Seymour and all of you as well" Seymour slowly stood and watched as the man rambled on about the new Maester, who was Seymour himself, and the departure of his father to the farplane.

Maester Mika then discreetly gestured that it was his turn to speak. Not that he needed it anyway. He wasn't a fool who needed his hand to be held wherever he went.

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities."

As the crowd dispersed Seymour's eyes followed Summoner Yuna and her gang. He soon found that they were heading for the Blitzball stadium _'The orange haired one must be Wakka, captain of the Besaid Aurochs; it would take a miracle for those miserable cretin to win.'_

As they rounded a corner, Seymour called for one of the guards he'd brought with him. "Bring the blond boy to me as quickly and unnoticeably as you can. If you are caught simply state that I wish to speak with him."

The guard nodded and in a flash was gone.

* * *

><p>Tidus had not expected to be roughly grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark alleyway. Lucky for his captor it seemed that everyone's focus was still on the incoming Blitzball teams and Maester Mika. These events made it so easy for kidnappings and murders.<p>

"Guys a little help here!" Tidus yelled, before his captor could cover his ever so noisy mouth. The man who had grabbed him slowly lightened his grip as Yuna and her guardians came rushing towards him.

Yuna was the first to speak "Unhand my friend!"

The guado guard shook his head and in broken English said "Maester Seymour want speak to him."

Wakka frowned and pointed a meaty finger near the guards face "If all he wants to do is talk, then why are you holding him like dat?"

The guard quickly made an excuse "Maester Seymour not want attract attention."

The one in the back, Lulu, nodded her head "I can understand why. Maester Seymour is extremely popular and would most likely draw a crowd wherever he goes. Sending someone else to retrieve our friend Tidus would be the most logical thing to do."

The guard liked this one; she didn't question his master's authority or intent "Maester Seymour need him now. Give back soon."

The group nodded, except for the Ronso, but it was to be expected, Ronso didn't seem to like guado very much.

He drew his attention back to the still struggling Tidus "WHAT? You guys are just gonna leave me with this wacko?"

Yuna looked taken aback "Tidus! Show some respect for Maester Seymour's messenger!" She then turned to the guado "I apologize, of course Maester Seymour may borrow my guardian Tidus, we will be at the Blitzball stadium so please drop him off there."

The guado guard nodded and with that he pulled the un-cooperative Tidus towards his master's lodging.

* * *

><p>As they finally reached their destination the guard wasted no time handing him over to his master. "Well, well, well what have we here?" Seymour drawled as he circled Tidus. The boy was even more attractive in person although his personality was lacking.<p>

"Why are you staring at me like that you creep? What do you want with me!" Tidus shouted, apparently he had no idea what an 'inside voice' was. "What indeed…" Seymour mused as he raised a hand and stroked the blond's cheek.

Tidus recoiled in disgust and tried to get as far away from the man as possible "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Seymour tutted and cornered Tidus easily, placing his body as close to the trembling-with rage-boy's as he could "Surely you must know how arduous it is being a Maester. All work and no play. Now and then I find myself in need of a release you could say."

Tidus scowled at Seymour "And what does that have to do with me?"

The blunet chuckled darkly as he locked eyes with Tidus "It has everything to do with you. You see, I've chosen you to have the honor of being in my bed for just this night. You of course will benefit from this as well, I will be able to take out all my frustration and pent up lust on you and you get the bragging rights of bedding the most powerful Maester in Spira."

Tidus's face contorted into one of disgust and horror "Who in their right mind would want to sleep with a jerk like you? In case you haven't noticed I'm not a screaming fan girl!"

Seymour sighed "It's not as if you have a choice anyway. I have other ways to get you in my bed. You should feel lucky that I haven't thrown you out onto the streets for your behavior yet."

Tidus scoffed and dramatically waved his hand "I feel so honored! Just let me out of here before I kick your ass!"

Seymour-who'd had quite enough of his backtalk-physically threw Tidus onto his bed and tied him to the headboard. "Since you insist on being uncooperative I must resort to drastic measures. But do not fret, I'm sure in the end you will enjoy it."

Seymour smirked, and headed into one of the hidden rooms the owner of the inn had 'forgotten' about. He pulled out a glass vial of a sweet smelling liquid that had two wooden sticks within it. This of course was his secret weapon that he'd spent countless hours experimenting on to make sure it was perfect.

When he returned, Tidus was right where he left him on the bed-much to his delight- and he proceeded to cast fira on the incense sticks.

"What is that?" Tidus inquired as he eyed the half-guado cautiously. Seymour grinned "This is a special type of incense straight from Kilika, it stimulates the body much like aphrodisiac but it is not the same."

"Aphrodisiac!" Tidus screamed, his anger coming back at full force "Why the hell are you using something similar to aphrodisiac?"

Seymour smirked "Well I certainly don't expect you to willingly let me have sex with you."

Tidus paled "Have sex with me?" He questioned, was it just him or was it getting hotter in here? "You were serious about that?"

Seymour noticed this immediately and gave a malevolent grin completely ignoring Tidus's question "I see the incense seems to be working nicely."

Tidus felt his face flush and looked away _'Damn it! The incense is getting to me…I can't let him violate me like this, I have to get out_!'

Seymour made a sudden movement then; he draped himself over Tidus's body, and pinned him to the bed.

"Since the incense seems to be working we might as well let the games _begin_" Seymour whispered in a husky tone which sent involuntary shivers down Tidus's spine.

He dipped his fingers into the incense bottle and slowly lead them down to Tidus's opening, as they breached the sensitive hole Tidus let out a light moan "W-what are you doing?"

"Preparing you" Seymour replied "Unless you want me to go in dry?"

Tidus shook his head at that, he had heard from the blitzball players back in Zanarkand that it hurt like a bitch if you were fucked dry. It wasn't that odd for the buff, sweaty men to find pleasure with each other when the whining of their girlfriends or fan girls became too much to bear. Luckily-or so he thought- Tidus had been spared from these scandalous activities.

Tidus moaned even louder as Seymour moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, brushing against his prostate every time his fingers thrusted forwards. His mind was slowly being turned into mush and the thought of denying Seymour fled his mind at once.

After a while Seymour pulled out the digits and chuckled as Tidus mewled in response. He positioned the tip of his length at Tidus's opening and the blond teen tensed immediately. "Relax" he said "If you don't this will hurt more than it should."

Tidus nodded hesitantly and slowly relaxed his muscles, Seymour smiled and thrusted in, going all the way to the hilt.

He screamed in pain and pleasure as he was entered, and was grateful that Seymour was 'kind' enough to wait for him to adjust.

After a few seconds past Tidus became impatient and yelled "Seymour just move already!"

The Maester obeyed and began thrusting in and out of Tidus, his calm expression never wavering. Although the glint of lust in his eyes showed Tidus how much he truly was enjoying this.

"Faster!" Tidus commanded and once more Seymour obeyed, and thrusted into Tidus deeper and at a faster pace.

Tidus noticed that his own manhood was currently being left out and reached down to stroke it. The feeling was intense and overwhelming; he never knew that anything could ever be this pleasurable. Especially with a man of all things!

Tidus didn't really have a preference, men, women it didn't matter. He hadn't ever been with anyone before because of his busy celebrity life. Sure there were a few dates here and there. But when it came to the nitty gritty, no one had ever seen him below the belt.

After a few hard thrusts from Seymour and a jerk from his own hand Tidus let out a moan and came all over his and Seymour's chest.

Seymour continued thrusting, and during one deep thrust hit Tidus's prostate dead on "Seymour!" he yelled as his length became rock hard once more. How this man was affecting him he would never know, just being in the mere presence of the man made him horny.

The blunet leaned down and gently placed his lips on Tidus's, his hands holding tightly onto his hips. Tidus wrapped his arms around Seymour's neck and kissed him back. The incense had burned out long ago and Tidus had never noticed that his actions were now his own.

Seymour broke the kiss to let out a deep throaty moan before filling Tidus with his hot cum. The blitzball player moaned at the feeling and came shortly after once again. But Tidus wasn't done yet…no not by a long shot

With all the strength he could muster he flipped the Maester on his back and straddled the muscular chest of the man. There was no need for words as Seymour once again gripped the blond's hips.

Tidus sent the man a saucy grin as he positioned the large length at his entrance. With a smirk he impaled himself on it and let out a moan that surely all of Spira had heard.

Tidus couldn't help but love this new position, it sent Seymour deeper into him and gave him a sense of being filled completely. For what seemed like hours he rode Seymour, making sure he hit his prostate with every thrust as he let out cries that would make a whore blush.

Tidus was becoming addicted to this man and his length. They tried various positions such as Tidus being on his back, from the side, upside down, Tidus with his legs on Seymour's back, doggy style, etc until Seymour couldn't take it anymore. The stamina of the blitzball player was frightening.

They lay there sweaty and nude with Seymour laying over Tidus, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

He slowly pulled out of Tidus and moved to his side before pulling Tidus flush against his chest and falling fast asleep. Tidus watched as the half-guado slept and smiled lightly _'As much as I want to hate him for doing this, he __**was**__ a gentle lover and made my first time as painless as he could..'_

Tidus sighed and snuggled into Seymour's embrace, he would have to make up a story to tell the gang on why he was gone for not only a few hours but the entire day. He decided that could wait until later and let sleep wash over him _'I guess I could learn to love Seymour despite all his faults.'_

**[A/N] How was it? :D Sorry about Seymour and Tidus being a little OOC, but Tidus WAS influenced by the incense for half of the sex scene and almost EVERY Seymour/Tidus fic is of Seymour raping Tidus brutally and Tidus hating him. I wanted a happy story so I wrote one! Read and review please!**

**If anyone wants to write a sequel or continuation then be my guest! But please credit me and message me the name of it so I can read it as well. Other than that there will be no sequel/continuation from me since I'm busy with my other stories at the moment.**

**Edited: April 23, 2012**


End file.
